Perderme en tus Ojos
by Lenayuri
Summary: Reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. "Harry Potter siente un sin fin de emociones a lo largo de su vida, pero son tres de éstas, las que marcan parte de su futuro. Todas a causa de un par de ojos grises."
1. Pasión

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Slash**. Es decir, relación **chicoxchico**, si no te gusta, ¿qué haces aquí?

=0=

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Este **Fanfic** participa en el Reto "**Viñetas de emociones" **para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black**.**

* * *

Perderme en tus Ojos

Capítulo 1. Pasión

Por: Lenay_chan

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Ese era uno de esos días en los que nada te sale bien. Uno de esos días donde hubieses deseado tener un _giratiempo_ y poder evitar ciertas cosas que te ocurrieron a lo largo del día. Pero como 'figura de autoridad' no tienes permitido usar dichos artefactos. Y por eso estás ahí, sentado -solo- en la barra, con un whisky de fuego al cual llevas observando por más de veinte minutos. Quieres olvidar todo, pero no puedes.

Recuerdas que la relación que tienes con Ginny no va bien, y no es que no lo estés intentando, pero siempre la viste como a una hermana pequeña, siempre pensaste que su 'enamoramiento' no era más que un capricho que creció con los años; así que la _pasión_ que debes sentir por ella no existe.

Después, la infiltración que habían estado planeando durante meses, se había ido a pique por un error, un estúpido error -en tu opinión. ¿A quién, por Merlín, se le ocurre embriagarse en un Bar de mala muerte dentro del Callejón Nocturno y soltar la lengua y decir que es un Auror infiltrado? Por ende, dicho mago terminó tan torturado que deseó haber estado muerto.

En fin, no fue tu día. Así que sigues observando tu vaso y no te das cuenta de que otra persona ha ocupado el banquillo a tu derecha; te observa detenidamente y eleva una de sus rubias cejas, escéptico de verte ahí, a ti -de todas los magos del mundo mágico. Algo te hace girar y lo ves, tu asombro es más evidente que el suyo, pero la curiosidad es la misma, tanto en esos ojos grises como en los tuyos.

Draco Malfoy ha cambiado mucho, demasiado desde que terminaron Hogwarts, ahora tiene todo el porte de un heredero Malfoy -no es como si antes no lo tuviera- pero de una manera más jovial, juvenil y... sexy. Y el pensamiento no te causa desagrado, al contrario, sabes apreciar la belleza de otra persona -sea hombre o mujer- y Draco es hermoso.

-Potter- el tono que utiliza no es el mismo al de antaño, ya no es mordaz y petulante.

-Malfoy, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí- comentas casualmente.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ordenas un whisky para Draco y comienzan una conversación casual y amena sobre lo que ha sido de sus vidas. Comprendes que las cargas de los padres que fueron Mortífagos recae en sus hijos, quienes han tenido que comenzar desde cero para poderse hacer de un lugar en el mundo mágico; te das cuenta de que muchos, lejos de sus ideologías pura sangre, decidieron comenzar en el mundo muggle, donde no conocen sobre su pasado y donde han sabido sacar provecho de sus comercios, empresas y demás actividades lucrativas.

Unas copas más -nunca toleraste bien el alcohol- y ya te encuentras comentándole al joven rubio sobre tus problemas con Ginny, sobre tus gustos y demás temas personales que a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron le has comentado. Pero con Draco es diferente, sientes una conexión, tal vez estuvo desde siempre pero te negaste a verla por aquellos ideales absurdos de Gryffindor, ideales que han cambiado con el pasar de los años, has madurado y tu forma de ver el mundo también. Sientes que Draco es el salvavidas que habías estado buscando desde hace tanto. Y deciden verse nuevamente.

* * *

Siguen viéndose durante las siguientes tres semanas, en el mismo bar, en los mismos lugares. Draco te platica sobre sus negocios, sobre lo difícil que fue comenzar desde abajo; _Draco ha madurado mucho_, es un pensamiento que ronda en tu cabeza cada vez; _Draco es un ser hermoso_, es otro pensamiento que recorre tu cabeza con más ahínco del que debería, pero lo dejas pasar.

* * *

Las cosas no van bien con Ginny, ella quiere dar el siguiente paso pero tú sabes que no estás listo y aunque ella no lo quiera ver, nunca lo estarás. Hablas con ella, le explicas y le pides perdón -aunque no sepas el porqué.

Ella cree que la engañas.

-¡Eso es absurdo, Ginny!- explotas, estás harto de sus arranques infantiles, y no puedes evitar pensar en Draco. Él nunca hubiese reaccionado así.

-Si es absurdo, ¡por qué nunca me has tocado! No pasamos de un beso ¡no somos niños, Harry!

-Precisamente, no lo somos ¡pero te comportas como si fueras una!

-¡Eres un imbécil! No sé en lo que pensaba cuando decidí estar contigo.

-Lo dices como si me hicieras el favor.

-¡Lo hago! ¿Qué no lo ves? He sacrificado muchas cosas por ti, todo por ti y ni si quiera me tomas en cuenta.

-Yo nunca te pedí nada, te lo dije muy bien, no te veo como una posible novia, ¡mucho menos como una esposa! Te veo como mi hermana menor ¡entiéndelo ya!

-Eres... eres...- la frase queda al aire, ya que lo único que se escuchó fue el impacto de la palma de la mano de Ginny en tu mejilla. Y _mierda_, cómo duele.

Después de eso, Ginny se va. No es como si encoger todas sus pertenencias, arrojarlas por la chimenea, gritar _Madriguera_ y lanzarte una mirada con la que quisiera poder invocar un Avada fuese lo más maduro por parte de la pelirroja pero, al menos, puedes descansar de sus constantes reclamos.

Te sientes... libre. Por primera vez en años, te sientes libre. Y anhelas tu _cita_ en el bar con Draco.

* * *

Ese día saliste temprano del trabajo, todo para poder estar presentable para ir al bar y verte con él. Después de unas cuantas copas decides hacer algo que has estado pensando desde la segunda semana que se han estado reuniendo, le propones seguir su platica en tu casa. Él acepta y se aparecen.

De más está decir que no platicaron de nada al llegar. Ambos se deseaban, sintieron la chispa de la _pasión_ encenderse.

Por eso su ropa quedó en el pasillo, los besos fueron calientes, húmedos y sensuales. Y por esa ardiente _pasión_, terminaron en tu habitación, donde, por primera vez, te sentiste vivo.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas.**

Claro que continúa. x3

Ok, este fanfic, como arriba menciona, participa en el Reto **Viñetas de emociones**, donde consiste en elegir un personaje canon -elegí a **Harry Potter**- y se te asignaban tres emociones -tres capítulos- que dicho personaje debe sentir/expresar. Así que, el primero es _**Pasión**_.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo de estos dos, no sean malos conmigo. Por cierto, no sé por qué me enfoqué tanto en hacer las 1000 palabras exactas... creo que de tantos retos a los que estoy inscrita, ya se me están revolviendo las reglas xD

Mañana el segundo sentimiento: **_Culpabilidad_.**

**¿Un review?  
**


	2. Culpabilidad

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Este **Fanfic** participa en el Reto "**Viñetas de emociones" **para el foro de _La noble y ancestral casa de los Black_**.**

* * *

Perderme en tus Ojos

Capítulo 2. Culpabilidad

Por: Lenay_chan

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Sabes que debes levantarte, pero no quieres. Son pocas las veces en las que puedes dormir bien -normalmente con ayuda de una dosis de _Poción para Dormir sin Sueños_- pero no recuerdas haber tomado una dosis anoche, así que eso no debe ser. Sigues sin abrir los ojos, disfrutas el momento, la calidez... la paz.

Recuerdas que anoche quedaste con Draco, tomaron unas copas -gracias a Merlín que tu resistencia al alcohol aumentó con cada cita, recuerdas que llegaron a tu casa, recuerdas los besos, las caricias, recuerdas todo. Y una sonrisa tonta aparece en tu rostro. No puedes evitarlo, eres feliz, por que sabes que esto no es sólo un desliz, no es sólo de una noche, tú sientes algo por el joven rubio que está dormido a tu lado, sentiste ese _algo_ crecer con la diaria convivencia, lograste ver más allá de lo que siempre viste, y lo que encontraste te fascinó.

Decides levantarte con cuidado de no despertarlo. Quieres consentirlo. Así que bajas a la cocina y comienzas a preparar el desayuno, a la forma _muggle_. Tan ensimismado estás que no te das cuenta de la lechuza que entra en la estancia y deja _El Profeta_ en la barra-desayunador. Cuando terminas de preparar todo y colocas la mesa, notas el periódico y comienzas a leer.

Está de más decir que tus ojos se abrieron en un trescientos por ciento al leer la noticia en la primera plana.

_¡DRACO MALFOY Y ASTORIA GREENGRASS COMPROMETIDOS!_

_Fuentes muy fiables confirman que el Heredero de una de las familias más poderosas del Mundo Mágico se reunió el día de ayer con parte de la familia Greengrass. _

_"Probablemente estaban ultimando detalles"- nos comenta nuestra fuente. "_Continúa en la página 10."

No puedes seguir leyendo. Draco... Draco Malfoy está comprometido, con alguien más, con una mujer y aún así él... a ti... _Oh, Merlín._

No te puedes sostener, ¿el mundo está girando? No, eres tú el que está mareado. Todo da vueltas, te sientes mal, te sientes... _culpable_. Y no puedes más. Con un movimiento de tu mano convocas un poco de ropa, te vistes rápidamente y sales de tu casa. No quieres estar ahí, con él. Saber que posiblemente él... ¡no! Decides enfrentarlo como el adulto que eres, pero mientras tanto, un paseo no te hará mal.

* * *

Finamente, unas horas más tarde regresas a tu casa. El paseo no sirvió de nada, sólo te llenó de más dudas, de más _culpabilidad_, de más remordimiento. ¡Prácticamente destruiste un -pre- matrimonio!

Al entrar, compruebas las barrera de tu casa y sabes que él aún está ahí. No quieres verlo, pero a la vez si. Todo había sido perfecto, demasiado. Todo tiene un final, ¿cierto? Aún si nunca comenzó. Tal vez Draco sólo te vio como un... ¿cómo lo llaman los muggles? ¡ah, si! _Amigos con derecho_. O como su despedida de soltero. ¿Un experimento? Lo que sea... duele.

Entras en la sala y no está ahí, tampoco en la cocina. Sólo queda un lugar. Tu habitación. ¿Será posible que siga dormido? Lo dudas. Ya pasa del medio día y no crees que un Malfoy se despierte tarde -al menos, no tan tarde. Suspiras, tomas valor y decides enfrentarte a lo que sea que te espere allá.

* * *

Draco Malfoy está desnudo en tu cama, leyendo tranquilamente. Al escucharte entrar, deja el libro a un lado y te sonríe. Y ya no sabes qué sentir, si la fascinación de tenerlo así, tan sensualmente apetecible en tu cama -predispuesto, aparentemente, a continuar con las actividades anteriores- o sumirte en una depresión. Ambas son atractivas.

-Potter- te trae de regreso -¿dónde estabas?

-Eh... por ahí.

-Ya veo.- te observa detenidamente, aún con esa sonrisa en su bello rostro. -de casualidad no estabas huyendo, ¿verdad?

-Para nada

-Mmm, y el que salieras y dejaras el desayuno -delicioso, por cierto, tan estrepitosamente a causa de, supongo, leer El Profeta de hoy, no tuvo nada que ver ¿cierto?

Tienes la boca abierta. Draco lo sabe y está ahí, como si nada estuviese pasando _¿pero qué tiene en la cabeza?_

Nuevamente te sientes mal, enfermo. Te usaron como un... Decides ignorar lo que estas sintiendo y sales de tu habitación. No debiste regresar -pero es tu casa-. ¡Maldita _culpabilidad_ que te corroe y te hace sentir tan estúpidamente miserable!

Te sientas en uno de los sillones y cubres tu rostro con tus manos. Respiras y ruegas por poderte aplicar un _Obliviate_ y olvidar todo.

* * *

_Continuará_

* * *

**Notas.**

¡Hey! El segundo capítulo de este fic para el reto de 'Viñetas de emociones', ahora ya no sufrí por las 1000, ahora fueron menos.

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Este no es precisamente un Draco/Harry o un Harry/Draco, lo dejo a su consideración.

Y si piensan decirme '_pero uno debe estar adolorido o algo'_, para nada, consideremos que una buena lubricación ayuda, además ¡son magos! Por amor a Merlín.

Manaña el último capítulo: **Euforia.**

**¿Me dejas un review?**


	3. Euforia

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Este **Fanfic** participa en el Reto "**Viñetas de emociones" **para el foro de _La noble y ancestral casa de los Black_**.**

* * *

Perderme en tus Ojos

Capítulo 3. Euforia

Por: Lenay_chan

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Sigues sentado ahí, lamentándolo. Sintiéndote la peor escoria del mundo. Y no es para menos. Te usaron. O al menos eso crees.

Estás tan ocupado siendo un mártir que no te das cuenta que alguien más te acompaña en la habitación.

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas, Potter.- el rubio se acerca a ti -ya sabes cómo son los reporteros, si se le pueden llamar así, que trabajan en ese periódico de cuarta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- bajas tus manos y lo observas detenidamente.

-Pues eso. Mi madre y la Sra. Greengrass se reunieron para tomar el té, y como el caballero que soy, tuve que conversar con Astoria -muy aburrido, por cierto. Así que deduzco que en algún punto de ese día, tomaron la fotografía y sacaron sus conclusiones. ¿Feliz?

Feliz no es la palabra correcta. Estás más que feliz, estás _eufórico_. Y tus ojos brillan y tu sonrisa también. ¿Cuándo te volviste pálido? No importa. Pero debes saber que es verdad y no una ilusión creada por tu mente -no tan sana.

-¿Eso es verdad? No es... no es una broma.

-Crees que un Malfoy jugaría con algo que dañaría su reputación. Estás mal, Potter. Y si no dejas de lamentarte y vienes conmigo de regreso a la habitación, no te lo perdonaré nunca. Y te _cruciaré_ hasta saciarme.

Draco no te lo repite dos veces. Lo besas y suben a tu habitación para saciarse el uno del otro.

Y demás está decir, que esa fue una noche larga... la primera de muchas. Oh, dulce, _dulce_ felicidad.

Y es ahí donde descubres que a pesar de toda la gama de sentimientos que existen y que has sentido, ninguno te ha hecho tan feliz como la **_pasión_** que fue creciendo en tu corazón al conocerlo más a fondo y sobre todo, la pasión de sus cuerpos al fundirse en uno; la **_culpabilidad_** de sentir que no era lo que tú creíste y todo era un juego -y maldices tu vena Gryffindor por sacar conclusiones apresuradas; y sobre todo, la **_euforia_** al darte cuenta que Draco siente lo mismo que tu sientes por él, por saber que él, al igual que tú, llegó a conocer tu alma, tu interior, tu ser completo, todo gracias a tus ojos. Verde y gris. Dos colores que, a partir de ese momento, se complementarían como el día y la noche, y no podrías sentirte más vivo que eso, ¿o si?

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas.**

En serio, lo iba a publicar anoche pero... sinceramente ¡me dormí! xD

¿Notaron que cada capítulo tenía menos palabras que el anterior? Oh Merlín, ¡_crucienme_! Mejor no, ¿luego quien escribe? ewe

En fin, este es el último sentimiento: **euforia**.

Me gustó el final. Me gustó el reto. Me gustó escribir sobre ellos. Awww que lindos.

Ya, ya... ahora, ¡a seguir con más retos! -me gustan las emociones fuertes.-

**¿Un review?**

Y por cada review le damos un _crucio_ a Rita Skeeter. x3


End file.
